


Kiss

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: „I’ll give you a thousand kisses when I’m back”





	

“Boy stop pinning.” Mercedes sighed from her place at the table. “It doesn’t look good on you.”

  
Kurt didn’t even look at her, only continued to text.

  
_'I miss you so much_ ’ he texted Blaine.

  
_'I miss you too_ ' was the immediate response.

  
„Seriously dude, he’s going to be back tonight, you can wait that long.” Finn threw some chips at Kurt, but he didn’t even notice. He missed Blaine. His boyfriend had to go to Ireland for his great-grandfather funeral and was away for the last two weeks. But he was coming back tonight, finally.

  
_'I miss your kisses_ '

  
„I’ll give you a thousand kisses when I’m back” Puck read out loud over Kurt’s shoulder. „Jesus, Anderson is one cheesy fucker.”

  
„Oh God you are the worst!” Kurt exclaimed, standing up. Thankfully, the bell just rang, so he could go home and wait for his boyfriend without his annoying friends.

 

Five hours later, Blaine stood in Kurt’s room, holding a big box in his hands.

  
„What’s that?” Kurt asked, taking the box from his boyfriend and opening the top. The box was full of Hershey’s Kisses.

  
„Count them” Blaine said, sitting on the bed. Kurt only give him a disbelieved look. „Please."

„Nine hundred ninety nine.” He stated after few minutes, smiling at Blaine.

  
„And I promised you a thousand, didn’t I?” Blaine whispered closing the distance between their faces and claiming Kurt’s lips in the most passionate kiss they experienced so far.

 


End file.
